


Protect Jim Gordon

by iamfinallyhere



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Affection, Crushes, EVERYONE loves Jim Gordon, Gen, Hero Worship, M/M, Secret Crush, Villains love Jim Gordon, knight in shining armor, man-crushes, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfinallyhere/pseuds/iamfinallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma sees it all; is more observant than given credit for. He may be oblivious to matters of human interaction but he does know 'things'. One of those things being:</p><p>Protect Jim Gordon at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Jim Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> A really quick one-shot I wrote awhile back because I just really wanted to see everyone loving on Jim Gordon. It can either be taken as slash or simple hero worship (from EVERYONE).
> 
> PS: Have yet to see newer Gotham episodes, so things may have changed.

Edward Nygma sees it all; is more observant than given credit for. He may be oblivious to matters of human interaction but he does know _things._ One of those things being:  
_  
Protect Jim Gordon at all costs._

Jim Gordon is the cliché; the light in the perpetual dark that shrouds the city of Gotham. Unlike the hunched over, rat-like scurrying that Detective Gordon’s more dubious colleagues call walking; Gordon strides with purpose, head up and eyes forward but never _too_ forward. After all, this is Gotham and one must be alert and ready for an attack from any direction, so Gordon’s large shrewd eyes dart from side-to-side, making contact and processing what they see. The gears are constantly turning in Gordon’s head. It’s the most admirable thing Edward’s seen since he started working at the station.  
  


He pauses in his newfound fascination with the eating habits of maggots in a rotting squirrel when Detectives Gordon and Bullock walk into the examination room.  
  
Bullock looks close to steamrolling into a Q&A but Gordon speaks up first.  
  
“Good afternoon,” Gordon greets politely. He glances down with a curious expression at the gore on the table, “What is it today?”  
  
Edward feels his face light up before he can quash the giddy feeling of someone being _interested_ in what he’s doing. “Well, the maggots here are eating in a very interesting pattern starting at the head of the squirrel down to the-.”

Bullock holds up a hand, face in disgusted anguish. “Okay, okay. Thank you. We have some questions about the homicide from yesterday.”

Gordon snorts in amusement at his partner’s brusque attitude, but says nothing else for the rest of the conversation. He gives Bullock small looks of affirmation when Bullock begins linking things together that Edward, without a doubt, knows that Gordon pieced together two questions before.

 _Protect Jim Gordon. He’s the only good thing in this entire god-forsaken precinct._  
  
Edward sees it in Bullock’s eyes too. For as jaded as the older detective is, Bullock sees Gordon as some sort of other being. Something completely mystifying and hard to believe.

Despite Bullock’s best (or worst?) cranky demeanor when it comes to Gordon’s compulsive need to do the _right_ thing, Bullock always follows. No longer is he the man that kept his head down to make it through his shift, ignoring all the corruption and playing the game enough to make it to the magical land of _retirement_.  
  
Gordon _changes_ people.

If only Edward could be out there on the streets, alongside this modern day knight, with a gun strapped to his side. He would be the protector of Gotham’s greatest protector. Alas no, his skills are suited to more subdued pursuits such as forensics. It’s what he knows and it’s what he’ll use to help this man save the city.

Almost a bit like Attorney Harvey Dent although comparing himself to Dent is like comparing a pigeon to a falcon. Dent is handsome, savvy, and intelligent in all the ways Edward isn’t. He’s out there in front of cameras, vowing to rid Gotham of moral and legal decay as Gordon oft does. Edward finds himself jealous that Dent can stand beside Gordon on the steps of the courthouse as the two of them seek out ways to end the dark dealings that permeate every fiber of Gotham’s government. Edward sees it when Dent comes into the station. He walks like Gordon but there’s something in him that dilutes the light he exudes; the potential for the same corruption he wants to fight. This dampening shadow doesn’t change the look in his eye upon seeing the Detective. In Gordon, Dent’s found a kindred spirit and Edward knows he doesn’t plan on letting Gordon out of his sight any time soon.

Gordon is good, and while not exactly pure, he is _just_. It doesn’t surprise Edward that Gordon’s honest colleagues should come to hold an affinity for the detective.

He is, however, surprised to find that this admiration of Detective Gordon extends to the other side of the law. Namely, Mr. Oswald Cobblepot.

Edward has heard _things_ about Cobblepot. How he switches sides for whatever mob is in power as fast as one changes shirts. The fact that despite his frail appearance, he can be just as deadly and vicious as any of the major crime bosses. How he has no friends, but instead sees other human beings as assets to be used until their expiration date yet somehow has deep affection and respect for Gordon.

Edward doesn’t know why that last piece of information rankles him, but it does. How can this dirtied, murderous man possibly think that Gordon would sully himself by lowering himself to the status of “friends” with–?

He stops himself and continues answering the last of Bullock’s questions with ease.  
  
Gordon gives him a small grateful nod of the head and a quirk of the lips, “Thanks, Ed.”  
  
Edward nods his head frantically in response. _Ed_. Not a derisive _‘Nygma’_ like everyone calls him or the ever-belittling _‘Eddy’_ , but a strong, solid ‘ _Ed_ ’.  
  
He stares through the open doorway they exit out of, a wistful smile on his face. Detective Gordon is going to clean up Gotham; save it from itself by being the beacon of hope it so desperately needs.

Edward is not going to let that light go out.

No, he’s going to add kindling to the flame and watch the city burn.

_Protect Jim Gordon._

**Protect him at all costs.**


End file.
